So Much for 'Hands Off'
by dellaandperrylover
Summary: A missing moment for TCOT Ruthless Reporter. While working a case, Perry always puts their relationship on the back burner. But this time around Della has other plans
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own them and I'm not making any money.

Della Street walked into her apartment and shut the door; slamming it a little harder than she'd intended. As much as she loved him, Perry Mason could infuriate her more than anyone else she'd ever known. First he had taken on Congressman Kimball's murder case, which had just ended yesterday, knowing that she was desperately wanting to take a break and get away for a week or so. The case had been so harrowing they hadn't been able to find the time or the energy to… relax together. Not that it would have mattered. Perry maintained a strict 'hands off' policy during trial work. He always said he couldn't give his clients his full attention when his mind was constantly thinking about her. Della, however, had never understood his train of thought. For her, the lack of concentration worsened with the lack of him. Most of the time, by trials end she was bursting with pent up frustration.

On top of taking another murder case, Perry had also agreed to speak at a trial lawyer's seminar in Kansas City. Which meant he would be leaving tomorrow afternoon and would be gone for the next four days. And now, on the one night they would have together in over six weeks, he'd agreed to do that damn interview with Jillian Pope. Her blood boiled just thinking about it. Walking into the living room she tossed aside her packages with a sigh. She had run out on her lunch hour and purchased a few special items in preparation for what she thought was going to be a romantic evening with the man she loved. A bottle of his favorite wine, a romantic new jazz CD he'd been wanting, a bottle of a new 'warming' body massage oil and a new negligee that even Della had to admit she looked stunning in. And for what? Nothing!

Della began a conversation with herself. "Since when does Perry Mason give interviews? He sure picked a hell of a time to start." Della was usually a very confident woman but she couldn't help but begin to doubt herself. "Maybe I'm getting old and he's just losing interest." While Della would never doubt his love for her she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, after over forty years, the flame that had ignited their passion for so long was beginning to die out.

Having had enough personal reflection Della decided to go out onto the balcony and relax in the Jacuzzi. So when the phone rang twenty minutes later, she didn't hear it.

Perry stood in the lobby of KGGY listening to the insistent ring of Della's phone. When the answering machine picked up he decided to just hang up. He'd called to tell her the interview had been cancelled and to ask if he could still come over. "Maybe it's best," he said to himself. Perry knew that she was angry with him for canceling their plans and he didn't feel like leaving for Kansas City tomorrow on the heels of a blow up. It wasn't as though he'd wanted to cancel tonight but a lot of people felt Congressman Kimball had gotten off on a technicality and he felt he owed it to the Congressman to try and turn the tide.

Perry decided to go home and pack so he could get to the office early and work on his speech. As he drove through the dark streets of Denver, Perry smiled to himself, for he knew the reason behind Miss Street's frustrations. He remembered when he first imposed the 'hands off' rule. In the beginning, he'd had the best of intentions. He wanted his mind to be clear and without distractions so that he could concentrate on giving his clients the best possible defense. However, Perry quickly learned that despite what they did or didn't do, his mind was constantly plagued with thoughts of wanting her. Something else he'd learned was that after their little 'breaks' their reunions were mind blowing. That alone had given him the incentive to keep up the pretense. And now, as he entered his empty apartment, all he could think of was the warmth of her body and how much he wanted her.

The next morning he sat in his office preparing his speech; wishing she would hurry up and get there. He'd made sure Ken wouldn't be in the office before noon and had planned to use the opportunity for a little send off that he hoped would make Miss Street a much happier woman. Just as he was working out the details in his mind, he heard her enter the outer office.

"Perry, I have been trying and trying to reach you," she didn't even attempt to hide the irritated edge in her voice.

"I turned the phone off. I've been working on my speech; came in at 6:00."

"Are you still planning on going to that meeting in Kansas City?"

"My plane leaves at noon."

"But I… I thought you'd stay around so you could talk to the police."

"Why?"

"Because you were there and everything."

"Della, what are you talking about?"

"The morning newspaper. I'm sorry …I uh …I assumed you knew," she said as she showed him the newspaper.

Just then Jillian Pope called asking for Perry's help. She'd been arrested for killing Brett Huston. After Perry left to meet with her Della began another conversation with herself. "Well, atleast he'll be staying in town even if it is to take on another case. Of course that means we're back to 'hands off'." She let out a humorless laugh, "not that we'd gotten around to being 'hands on'." At that moment a coy grin spread across the normally demure Miss Street's face. She'd always respected Perry's wishes regarding their relationship during a case but this time was going to be different. That is if she still had it in her. Della was going to do everything in her power to make sure Mr. Mason rued the day he ever thought up that stupid rule.


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: So Much for 'Hands Off' Part Two_

_MM TCOT Ruthless Reporter _

_Author: Lauren_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Disclaimer: They aren't mine, wish they were. I'm not making any money, wish I was._

_Late that afternoon Perry returned from interviewing suspects at the studio. Della had made sure her make-up and hair were perfect, and applied fresh perfume. When he entered she was typing away at the computer and pretending to be oblivious to the fact that he was back. Perry took the opportunity to study her. She wasn't just lovely, or attractive, or pretty. No, his Della was an absolutely stunning beauty. She was wearing a new red suit that looked incredible on her. Even after all these years his desire for her was stronger than ever. His plans for this morning had been put on hold due to Jillian's call for help. And now he was feeling the effects of that desire which had been disregarded for way to long. Quietly, he walked up behind her and began playing with the curls at the nape of her neck. As his fingers traced the line of her neck he heard her let out a sigh. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Perry bent down and placed several kisses on her neck. "I've missed you."_

_She still didn't look at him. "I was beginning to wonder if you even noticed." Della was unable to hide the hurt in her voice and she really didn't care._

_Perry spun her chair around and pulled her to him. He couldn't believe that she would doubt, even for a second, how beautiful she was to him. Of course he knew that he hadn't done much to remind her of that lately. "Della…," he looked at her with narrowed, darkened eyes, "I know things have been hectic lately and I'm sorry for last night. When this is over I will take you away someplace exotic and give you my full attention. I promise." He kissed her deeply and then began to nuzzle her neck. "But in the meantime please never doubt that I love you and that you are everything to me." _

_He tried to kiss her again but she pulled back. "You better stop before we get caught. Ken is in his office and he's waiting to go over the evidence from today. You wouldn't want to scandalize the youngster." Perry was taken aback by her lack of enthusiasm and she used the opportunity to her advantage. Della reached up and gave him a quick peck then ever so lightly she ran her tongue across his bottom lip which caused him to jump. Her voice turned low and throaty, "besides we're on a case. Remember?" She rubbed her hand firmly over his chest. Then, before he could react, she turned away and went to get Ken._

_Ken had just left to try and get a line on Joe College. "Della what time does Gary Slate go on tonight?"_

"_At 11:30." Della glanced at the clock it was just now 7:00._

_Perry stood and walked over to her. "Come here."_

"_Perry…" he pulled her close and buried his face in her neck taking in the smell of his favorite perfume. "Perry we don't have time for this. I need to run home and get a bath and get changed."_

"_Mmmm, I could help you with that you know."_

"_No, Mr. Mason, you can not. You have to sit down and finish this report. I have to get in the mail tomorrow." Della bit her lip to keep from smiling. The look on his face couldn't be described as anything but a childish pout. She couldn't help but thinking 'chew on that for awhile Counselor.' After gathering the notes he needed she told him he could pick her up at 10:00 and left him; still pouting._

_As Perry arrived at her apartment he was still trying to get over her nonchalant attitude towards him. He couldn't help but feel that this time he had pushed that ridiculous 'hands off' rule a little to far. Shaking his head as if to clear his mind, he rang her doorbell. What he saw when she opened the door caused his heart to stop and stole the breath right out of his lungs. There she stood in a deep red negligee that flowed smoothly over the soft curve of her hips and cupped her breasts to perfection._

"_Oh Perry, I'm so sorry. I'm running behind. I thought I would relax a bit and read a book but I must have dosed off. Please come in and I'll hurry and get dressed." Walking towards the bar, she left him still standing at the door eyes bulging and mouth hanging open. With a very satisfied smile on her face she quickly poured him a drink and then reclaimed her poker face. When she turned back around he was still standing in the door staring at her. She had decided it wouldn't kill him to know what he missed out on last night but, hopefully he would suffer just a little. And by the look on his face she could tell he was. "Darling? Perry!"_

_Finally he pulled himself out of his trance and took his first breath since she'd opened the door. He moved to where she was standing next to the couch. "Della… you know…we…we could…I could question Mr. Slate… later," he barely managed to croak out. Perry reached out and ran his hand down her smooth satin covered hip._

_Della sat him down on the couch and handed him his drink. "No silly, I'll only be a minute. Besides I'm looking forward to it."_

_Utter disappointment spread across his face. "Oh, okay."_

"_Perry, are you okay? You look a little pale."_

"_Uh… no…I'm…I'm fine."_

"_Okay. I'll be just a minute." Della quickly walked to her bedroom and purposely left the door open. She knew that from where she had placed him on the couch he had a direct view to where she now stood. "Calm down, Della," she told herself. This was harder than she thought it was going to be. Fending him off when all she wanted was to take him into her bed was no easy task. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she reached for her black lace top stocking and slowly pulled it onto her near perfect leg, smoothing her hands over her leg as she did so. After she repeated the action with the other stocking, Della slowly slid each strap of her negligee off each of her shoulders allowing it to fall to the floor. She heard Perry's moan all the way from the living room. She pulled on the rest of her clothing and went to the mirror to check out the results. Her blouse, while not overly revealing, was very low cut for her and the skirt was much shorter than what she usually wore. Normally she would never have worn this blouse without some type of shell or slip underneath it but, for tonight, this suited her purpose perfectly. Slipping into her heels, she complimented herself. "Not too bad for an old broad."_

_Perry sat on the couch trying to gain control over his thoughts and his body. He'd nearly come out of his skin when he saw her drawing that stocking smoothly up her gorgeous leg. He sat kneading his thighs when she let her gown fall to the floor, reminding him of all he'd neglected these past few weeks. "God I'm an idiot." He'd just began to get his breath back when she walked into the living room in a striking black suit with a straight, short skirt and a low cut white blouse. Add to that the black stockings and sexy sling back black heels and Perry Mason knew without a doubt that he was the biggest fool on the face of the earth. _

"_Okay, I'm ready to go."_

_Perry was still struggling to control himself. "Della really…we don't have to do this…tonight. We could…just stay in." She had to stifle a giggle as she realized that her Mr. Mason, the great orator in courtrooms across the country, was having extreme difficulty putting together a coherent thought._

_Della looked down at him and smiled. Apparently she was doing an even better job of this than she thought. She brushed his lips lightly with hers and ran her finger behind his ear. A place where she knew he was especially vulnerable. Feeling him jump and hearing his sigh she reassured him. "Perry, I told you I'm looking forward to it. Besides, now I'm all dolled up, we can't waste all my efforts by staying in."_

"_I can assure you it wouldn't be wasted."_

"_Oh Perry, really; you know we need to get that interview. Come on, let's go."_

_Perry released a loud sigh and again the pout returned. "Alright."_

_Once in the car Perry and Della began trying to talk about the case. He had to try to get his mind off of her and she was not making it any easier. Della turned to face him causing her blouse to gape even more. Giving him an unobstructed view of what Perry Mason thought was the closest thing he'd get to Heaven here on Earth. After that he blew out a deep breath and grew silent. He focused his eyes on the road and did the only thing he knew to do to squelch the feelings he was having; picture a bellicose Hamilton Burger and his 'incompetent, irrelevant, and immaterial' over and over again in his head. _

_Seated at their table, Perry ordered a very stiff drink. Della had to admit she was beginning to feel a bit sorry for him. It had been a long time since she had seen him at such a loss for words, or so obviously uncomfortable. As Mr. Slate came on stage she attempted to comfort him a bit and leaned over and squeezed his leg. He nearly jumped out of his skin at her touch. My, he was wound tight. "You look very handsome tonight." Her eyes were darkened with desire as her resolve weakened just a bit. But only a bit._

_He removed her hand from his leg and gently rubbed her palm before carrying it to his lips and kissing her fingers. He looked at her with his need and love for her shining in his eyes. "You look absolutely incredible, as always. And as always," he glanced about the room at all the eyes that were directed towards her, "I'm not the only one to notice."_

"_Oh Perry you're too kind. Now you better stop looking at me and direct your attention towards the real reason we're here tonight." Della removed her hand from his._

"_That's not an easy thing to do you know."_

_She gave him a small smile. She felt guilty for doubting how much she meant to him, but she resolved she was going to remain strong. Della wanted to make sure he never thought of 'hands off' again. _

_Perry was amazed. His Della was absolutely amazing. When she glanced over at him he felt as though a thousand volts of electricity was going through him. And her smile, oh that smile. It was indescribable. _

_After having alienated Gary Slate, they decided to leave. Perry wrapped his arm possessively around her waist. Yet again noticing all the blatant stares that men, both young and old, gave his beautiful secretary, the love of his life. He couldn't help it anymore. Once outside he grabbed her and kissed her desperately. Della returned his kisses with a passion all her own. After a few moments she forced herself away from him. "Perry, people are staring." _

"_Let them stare," he growled pulling her back to him._

_Della let him kiss her for a few more minutes before she started laughing. _

"_Miss Street, just what is so funny," he was clearly annoyed._

_Still giggling she replied, " I was just picturing what we must look like. Here we are a couple of old geezers in our seventies making out in front of a nightclub." Tears started to pour down her face as her laughter grew even louder. _

_Perry started laughing too as he wiped away the streaks of her tears. "Just think of it as your giving all the youngsters something to look up to. Besides what do you expect me to do when you look like that, dressed like… like that."_

_Della turned her big innocent doe eyes up at him. "Dressed like this? Just how am I dressed?"_

"_Like the… Oh never mind."_

_She took his hand. "Come on Perry, let's get out of here. I'm tired and tomorrow is going to be a long day and I need my beauty rest." Just as quickly as his humor appeared it was replaced once again by the pout. _

_As Della seated herself in the car she slightly pulled up the hem of her already short skirt and crossed her legs, exposing a good portion of her thigh._

_Almost immediately Perry noticed her exposed legs and once again, he couldn't breath. His heart started to race and he longed to caress those long, perfect legs from top to bottom. He could already taste her sweet skin. Letting out an audible growl Perry started the car, focused his eyes on the road, and returned his thoughts to Burger. By the time they had arrived at her building Perry had managed to calm himself, again. He felt as though that was all he'd done all day long. "Della, would you like for me to see you to your door?"_

_She looked at him lovingly, "that's very sweet of you but I'll be fine. I'm so tired I'm going to collapse into bed and fall right to sleep."_

_Letting out yet another sigh, his disappointment was very apparent. "Della, I meant it when I said I have missed you. All of you." _

"_I know Darling." Della leaned over and kissed him deeply and while she squeezed his leg she allowed her hand to lightly caress his inner thigh. He sucked in a deep breath. "But you have to focus all your energy into figuring out who killed Brett Huston." She gave his leg one more light pass before giving him a peck on the cheek and hoping out of the car. Della stuck her head back in the car and giving him a big grin she taunted him, "hands off, remember?" Then she shut the car door and hurried into her lobby._

_Grumbling Perry pulled back out into the traffic and headed home, both alone and very dissatisfied. After a very cold shower he climbed into his cold bed. As soon as he closed his eyes the thoughts of her returned. His mind reflected the day and suddenly it hit him. Perry sat straight up. "Mason you are a damn idiot. That woman knew exactly what the hell she was doing to you. She was mad at you for continuing to push that stupid 'hands off' rule and she was making you pay for it." He couldn't help but grin. "Well she did a damn good job of it. You've acted like a teenage boy in heat all day today." He jumped out of bed, threw on some clothes and grabbed his keys. _

_Across town Della Street lay alone in her bed. Still unable to go to sleep she kept thinking about all the growls, stares, moans, and pouts that she had managed to extract from the respected lawyer. " You definitely did what you set out to do Della. Except your still in bed alone and your both miserable." Her little charade had been fun but she'd had enough. She put on the new negligee that he so obviously approved of and covered it with her full trench coat, grabbing her keys and her purse she headed to the door. She swung the door open and smiled. There he stood just about to ring her bell. _

_Neither one of them said a word. They stood staring at each other. The heat between them was undeniable. Della stepped aside and Perry entered and shut the door. She dropped her purse and keys to the floor as he undid the belt on her coat. Taking another deep breath he pushed the coat off of her. It too fell unnoticed to the floor. Simultaneously they reached out to each other and kissed more passionately than they had in a long time. His hands ran in every direction over the smooth satin. Several tumultuous moments later he picked her up and carried her to her bed. "Perry your knee."_

"_Forget about my knee. You've caused me more discomfort today than my knee ever could."_

_She looked at him innocently but before she could get a word out he had taken over her mouth with his. Before either knew what was happening clothes were pushed aside, hands were caressing and mouths were kissing. _

_A while later, they lay wrapped in each others embrace. Both of them were breathless. After his heart had stopped racing Perry lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Damn you woman, you all but killed me today. But you already knew that didn't you?"_

"_No, no…I…I was just…"_

"_You were just paying me back for everything I'd put you through over the years."_

"_Oh Perry, I'm sorry but… yes, I was. I just miss y0u so much sometimes. I know… I know we still see each other everyday but…"_

"_But it's just not the same. I know. Believe me I know."_

"_Then why did you always insist on not… being together?"_

_Perry realized that complete honesty was going to get him into big trouble. He'd never realized how truly difficult it was on her. Not ready to risk her ire, he decided that avoiding that subject was probably best for now. "Well Della, I'm not really sure but, let's just say that next to taking that judgeship, instigating that 'hands off' rule was the dumbest, most absurd thing I have ever done."_

_She smiled up at him. "I'm glad to know you've seen the error of your ways." Della pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed him deeply. After she released him Perry buried his face in her neck and ran his hand up her leg, and over her hip before pausing to stroke her breast. "Counselor, what are you doing?"_

"_Hmmm? Why I'm showing you how much I love you of course."_

"_Didn't you already do that." she gasped._

"_Technically yes, but now I intend to take my precious time and make sure you know just how much I love and appreciate every inch of your beautiful body." As she laughed a deep and sultry laugh, the great and powerful Perry Mason disappeared beneath the covers and proceeded to do just that._


End file.
